Silver Dream
by The Oracle Dragon
Summary: The story about Silver Dream and his Yautja wife, Tujna aka Wind Moon. The story is like a journal and is told by Silver Dream, his wife and by Fon'ki. If you read the last chap of Outsider you'll know what I'm talking about. If interested read Outsider.
1. The Beginning

_Silver Dream_

**Prologue:**

My name is Silver Dream, that's the name I chose when I came to this land. My real name was Aron Gulipsie. The story I'm going to tell is what happened to me and my wife, Wind Moon. These are the events that happened before my daughter was born and what happened afterwards.

**The day before the storm . . .**

I had always wanted to go off shore and fish in deeper waters, the fish that we catch would feed the whole town. My brother and I along with eighteen others boarded Sliver Dream in hopes to fish for the famous fish that many had told of. They say it's the size of a cow! We traveled out for days and nothing but small fish, we encountered a few pirates and lost one good man. The moon was different that night, paler than normal. Where we came from we called it "Hunters Moon". It was beautiful, with a few shooting stars that streaked the sky looked like they were dancing to the moons lullaby. But then out of no where a great storm hit us, we were blown completely off course and further into the sea, most of our food and fresh water was either washed off or has been tainted. The storm lasted for days, Silver Dream was sinking very slowly. Most off our equipment was destroyed or gone. After the storm had finished, I was the only survivor. Most of the crew was washed over board or died to hunger or thirst. I survived off them, cannibalism is what you would call it, I called it my last hope of survival!

**The day after the storm . . .**

Silver Dream was crashed aground on unknown lands, I never see a forest such as this. The weather here is hot and very humid! I can't stand it, sweat is just rolling off me in tides. At least I still have my cutlass, I will be able to defend myself from any human. I am a fisherman and master swordsman, those who tend me harm will be cut down! I took notice to the wildlife here to be strange, I just saw cat larger than a dog and some kind of deer are running about too. What is this place? I have plans to go into this forest to look for anyone to help me get back home. I hope that I find someone soon... its lonely for me.

**MEMO:** The second story, part of Outsider but based on her father and mother. R&R still working on it. be nice and review!


	2. The Tapir Trap

_Silver Dream_

**Days later . . .**

It's been days and still no sign of any human life, I'm starving for meat. I saw a strange animal, with a long snout and its fast! I must set up a trap in order to catch it, this is going to be hard for me, I never hunted in the woods before nor in a forest such as this. I found some vines and used them to make some nets but to my luck ants! Red ants, their eating me up! They taste good too, but they hurt like hell.

**A day later . . .**

I saw it again! Movement in the trees, some kind of animal. Its howls are so annoying that I yell at them, but they are different. If I make a spear or something I might get to eat them too. But I must build a trap for that strange animal with the long snout. The nets are in place now I need to find that animal and chase it to my pit trap, then I can finally eat some meat. I lived in a small town and worked on a farm with my six brothers and six sisters. I was lucky number seven, that's what my father called me when I was younger, lucky seven. Sigh, I wish I got married to Lena and maybe this wouldn't of happened. I didn't want to marry her, not that wench! I'm too good for her, she should marry Lenny! Wait, what was that? Am I going mad by this heat!?

_Fon'ki: The heat of the jungle was getting to him and he hunted that tapir for days, till one day . . ._

**Death to the tapir! . . .**

I finally caught it! It fell right into my trap, what! Its still alive, a fall like that would of killed a normal animal! I knew that these animals were strange but not as being immune to death! I stab the animal in the head numerous times it still wouldn't die! I then had to resort in cutting off the poor things head, to my surprise the damn thing weighs the same as a cow! So I had to climb into the pit trap and disfigure the animal. Having done so I just needed to find a way to cook the meat, stupied hunger I ate the meat raw. It tastes so good! Taste like beef and pork, I just love it!

**MEMO: **Sorry to you light stomachs out there, if you were him you would of done the same. If its too gory for you then I suggest that you get use to it, my stories are gory! Ha ha ha...sorry, please leave a review!


	3. Gone Wild

_Silver Dream_

**Day after the tapir trap . . .**

I can't stand it any longer! I ripped off my cloths and ran through the forest like a mad man. Many would say I've gone wild but I didn't take off my underwear, I still don't know what's out here. Water! I found water, its cool waters felt good to my hot body. Fish swam up and down it, they look good too. I caught one bare handed, taught to me by father in ages past. I caught another and another. Now I will have enough food to journey further into this strange land. But I need to take water with me, maybe if I follow this stream maybe I'll find some signs of human life, I was taught that we tend to live near water so we wouldn't have to run back and forth for hours. Not again! The ants are eating me up, not even water will get rid of these. What am I? A food on the go? Well they are keeping me alert, the animals in the trees became silent today, I even hear some kind of clicking in the trees but nothings there.

_Fon'ki: We watched him for days. He was an outsider, we didn't know where he came from but we dare not show ourselves to him. He was different from the other Oomans like Outsider was._

I've gone wild like a mad man! I keep hearing noises and the heat is to much for me that I passed out! I had a dream of being back home in the meadows, even though I'm just seventeen I'm in perfect fit! But that clicking sounds like frogs but its to loud for them. But I saw movement in the trees, it wasn't an animal, something large. Prolly taller than me and I stand over 6'5"! That's it, I going to try and catch was ever is making those noises!

**Days later . . .**

I can't believe it, I just found some strange foot prints on the ground and their bigger than my feet! I've decided to follow them to see where they lead, I might find some shelter or maybe a town Many would say I've gone wild to follow these foot prints but in need to talk to someone!

_Fon'ki: We left our tracks behind so he would follow, he was the tallest Ooman I ever seen. We lead him further and further into the jungle, past traps and pits. We never expected him to catch up to us so fast._

_MEMO: review please! i know short but soon they'll be longer i hope!_


	4. The City of the Aztecs

_Silver Dream_

**Days later . . .**

I've been following these tracks for days now, I am tired and could use a bath. I have enough food to last me a few more days but the thirst has returned! I've don't know where I am, I know one thing for sure, I smell smoke. I hope there's a town near by. What was that? People screaming?

I ran to the edge of the forest and beheld a great city, some kind of temples were built here, what the hell is that? Some strange creature, far bigger than me... something's coming out of the wall behind it! He doesn't see it! A child is with him, hold on!

As I drew my cutlass the creature looked at me, his face was hidden by a metal mask. His cape was smooth and he held some kind of spear in his hand, it looks like a trident of some sort. I also saw skulls around his waist, small and big ones. I ran toward him and threw my cutlass killing the creature that was sneaking up behind him. The being looked at the slain creature than me, more of them appeared out of nowhere. He made a clicking noise and I recognized it, it was them in the trees. I prepared myself, they didn't attack me but looked at me behind those metal masks. One of them was very different from the others, I could easily tell it was a female. She was completely white with black stripes, she was so beautiful, she tossed me my cutlass and made a clicking noise. The one I saved placed and hand on her shoulder. He said something to me in another language, and I shook my head. "I don't understand."

The female walked over to me and studied me, this made me nervous. She then pointed to the slain being on the ground, she nudged me forward like a small child telling me to pick up my toys. I kinda like it at first but I soon realized she actually pushing me towards the one I saved, he was huge! He was an elder by the looks of it, he grabbed my face and turned it side to side as if looking for something. He then left me go and looked at me completely.

_Fon'ki: Hunik found that young Silver Dream had potential and would make a great warrior. My sister fell in love with him._

The female placed a firm hand on my shoulder and lead me to my kill. She grabbed the tail and placed it in my hands, the way she acted reminded me of my mother back home. Oh I miss being home...

**A few weeks later . . .**

I finally found where I am, I learned their language fairly quick and learn that I'm in an Aztec city. Plus these beings are called Yautja, they come here to do some kind of right of passage thing. Sounds easy but it turns out that they hunt that Serpent that I killed a few weeks back. The female Yautja, she's the one who taught me this. She says her name is Tujna, but the people here call her Wind Moon. She asked me my name the other day and I told her but she could pronounce it right so I went by Silver Dream, my brother's ships name. It sounded funny at first but I grew to like it. The other day Wind Moon asked me to take part in the ritual for some odd reason. I really like her, I might be falling in love with her... its strange, I never been in love before but she's different. Other than the fact she's from the heavens and I from across the sea... what's wrong with me? The people here tell me that the ritual is the best thing to do, if I survive then I am welcomed into the Yautja ranks. If I survive!? What the hell am I getting into here?!

MEMO: Please leave a review!


	5. The Ritual

_Silver Dream_

**Day of the Ritual . . .**

I found Wind Moon with a young Yautja and another Elder. She told me that the young one is Gysu, he became a Blooded years ago and the Elder was in fact a Great Elder her older brother Fon'ki.

_Fon'ki: I remember the day well when she introduced me to my future brother-in-law. He was very nervous. I inspected him and found that he would make a great mate for her if he survived the ritual._

I was so nervous, a Great Elder, I better make a good impression. He seems to like me, I'm starting to get use to their clicking and could decipher a few. Something about a good mate, what the hell does he mean? Mate? Mate? No he couldn't mean!? Does Wind Moon really like me that much?! Crap they saw me blush!

Wind Moon POV

Silver Dream is blushing for some reason, was it because of my brother said "mate"? I'll have to ask him sometime soon, I do like him. He's different from the other Oomans, and he's not from here. He's so cute when he acts like that, he may be young but we are considered to be at the same age. Young teenagers.

Silver Dream POV

Wind Moon knows something's wrong, I can't hide anything from her. But what am I? Some kind of side show? I notice a few younger Yautjas coming toward us, they're my height but more stronger than I. I guess its time to start the ritual, Wind Moon has to drag me to the temple. I don't really want to do this!

_Fon'ki: Silver Dream didn't want to take part in the ritual but was going to anyway if he wanted Tujna._

I saw maybe ten people enter the temple before us, then we heard the screams. I panicked, I clung to Wind Moon tightly yet she purred. Her singing was sweet, at the top of the temple the priests gave the signal that its time.

"Don't be afraid."

I looked at Wind Moon, and nodded my head. I steeled myself as I climbed the steps with the younger Yautja. As we reached the top, I looked back at Wind Moon. She looked so beautiful and well... perfect. I entered the temple and followed the young Yautja but they disappeared on me! I panicked, how was I going to do this if I don't know where to go? The entrance closed and I was getting scared but I still swear I could hear Wind Moon singing, she was the reason I pressed on! The temple was cold and musky, and weird noises echoed throughout the halls. What was that?! I just heard a scream or something!

I drew my cutlass and walked down the shifting halls, around the corner a fallen Yautja with his chest ripped open! His blood glowed and it was strange. There's some kind of white thing crawling around near the Yautja, a long tail and spider legs. Oh no it saw me!

It leapt toward me extending something at me. I dodged and cut it as it landed, it's blood was melting my cutlass! I saw more of them and I was in a tight spot but another Yautja came to my rescue, he helped me kill those white things! Again he vanished, I wish I could do that!

**Hours later . . .**

_Fon'ki: He spent hours in that temple unaware that he was the only one left, he even took the liberty to sit and groom himself. He didn't even know that two large hard-meats where hunting him._

I was singing a song in my head, I needed to shave. So I took a rest on the ground, I had killed enough of those white things, and a few Serpents. It's what the people here call them, Serpents. I shaved off most of my facial hair and gave myself a goatee. I also noticed that the people here have scars that cover their body... some kind of art? I hope not! I don't want any! The room began to shift, I stood up to be tackled by a Serpent, I managed to knock it off before it ripped me apart! Damn this Serpent is huge! I made a break for it, another one appeared out of no where, it's tail left a deep cut on my shoulder, and they're following me! Shit! Why me!

"Go hunt the others!!" I shouted at them, they flipped and jumped wall to wall trying to get in front of me but I was faster!

I could see the exit but I was again tackled, I managed to thrust my cutlass into its head and I kicked it off. I didn't realize it but that Serpent went outside the temple, it tumbled down the steps. I quickly got up as the other one screamed in anger, I ran outside and that Serpent jumped onto me and we both fell down the steps.

_Fon'ki: We couldn't believe our eyes, he was fighting two large hard-meat. He managed to kill one and threw it outside but the other one tackled him down the steps._

Wind Moon POV

I couldn't believe it! He survived, but now he has to kill the large hard-meat. Silver Dream is the one for me even if he is Ooman, he is truly the one.

Silver Dream POV

Damn! The Serpent just stabbed me with its tail! I can't reach my cutlass! It's bearing its teeth, I reached into the side of my pants and pulled out a dagger I quickly stab the Serpent in the neck five times! It screamed out in pain and anger while I too screamed in pain! It's blood was burning my skin off! I wrapped my legs around its lower half and I managed to flip it on its back, I began to stab it more and more till my knife was no more. The pain of my skin burning became a faint memory as I began to punch the Serpent like a mad man!

"Die you beast!" I shouted in my language, I'm was glad that only Wind Moon knew what I was saying. She taught me this lands language and her language and in turn I taught her mine. I grabbed my cutlass and thrust it into the Serpents neck and twisted. The cutlass was no more as the Serpent was... I kicked it a few times. Damn it's hard.

MEMO: Gysu is Snake-Eaters real name. More still to come! Be kind, leave a review.


	6. Rising of Black Dawn

_Silver Dream_

**After the Great Serpents deaths . . .**

I survived but the pain was too much, I passed out. When I woke, I found myself in some kind of room full of strange items. Wind Moon was doing something, mixing some items together and I saw a blue flame. It was beautiful for a second, she came over to me with something in her hands.

"What is that?" was all I asked, her eyes... beautiful teal eyes. Her white skin, the black stripes... I knew I was in love.

"This will help with your wounds." she smiled at me, I looked at the blue stuff and it was still hot. She took some kind of tool and picked some of it, she spread some of it across my wound on my leg.

**Outside . . .**

"HOLY GOD OF MERCY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" everyone outside looked at the building.

_Fon'ki: We heard him scream that day and it was funny. Tujna was the best medic I've ever seen. But hearing Silver Dream scream was so funny that I couldn't stand, the poor Ooman didn't see it coming! Ha ha ha ha!_

**Inside . . .**

My scream would of broken anything, but Wind Moon didn't even budge, she tells me that its better than hearing her brothers cry in pain when they get hurt. She really acts like my mother back home.

**Minutes later . . .**

After me screaming countless times, her brother Fon'ki entered the room. I could tell he was laughing at something... was it me? Wind Moon helped me to my feet, my leg and shoulder were completely numb. She helped me stand, her hands were firm and I looked into her eyes, she smiled. I knew from the first day I saw her, she was going to be my wife.

"So, I see you two are starting to show affection to each other." I looked at Fon'ki and nodded. He was right, every second every minute every day, Wind Moon and I grew closer and closer. She lead me outside and there Gysu had my two Great Serpents hanging up by their hind legs.

"These are you trophies." Was all he said as he walked away, I knew what I was going to do with these Great Serpents, make a brand new sword. A sword so strong that could cleave anything in half, a sword so famous that all who see it will fear the blade! As I made the sword, it turned out that I could make two! Wind Moon helped me make the swords strong and extremely sharp.

_Fon'ki: That's how Black Dawn, the famous swords of Silver Dream and Outsider came to be._

**Days later . . .**

Wind Moon asked me the other day to what I should all the blades. I didn't know till one day I stood at the cliff saying my prayer to God that I noticed how the sunlight reflected off the blades. I knew from that day what to call them, I stood up and bellowed out!

"Fear me and my blades! Fear Silver Dream and Black Dawn!!"

Wind Moon greeted me when I came home to her, she was glad that I named the blades. From then on, the Yautja would remember my swords! I practice with them everyday, and I grew strong with them. No one will take Black Dawn from my hands!

MEMO: Be kind, please leave a review!


	7. Joining of Human and Yautja

_Silver Dream_

**Days later . . .**

Today I will surprise Wind Moon, where I come from a ring or a special flower is given to the woman of your dreams to be your wife. Today I will ask Wind Moon to be my wife! I spent hours making a ring for her, a ring big enough to fit on her finger. I made it out of my cutlass, good thing I know how to work with metal. I have my ears pierced with feathers and shells, I know Wind Moon loved the neatness of feathers and the beauty of shells. I am so nervous, but I will be calm!

I asked Wind Moon to see me on the cliff, what I didn't expect is that Fon'ki, Gysu and a few other Yautja to be there watching, even the priest called Jungle Moss and his son Flint Sky was going to be there too. Geez, how scared I am right now!

As the sun began to slowly set, the pink and purple clouds marked with red were perfect! I walked over to her with Black Dawn on my back, I looked into her eyes, I knelt down. The wind blew lightly, the feathers and shells matched perfectly with my short blonde hair. I held out one of my hands to her.

"Lovely Wind Moon, you and I, we are one the moon and sun. Take my hand and make me whole, I can't get you off my mind, I feel this pain inside but I know your love can set me free! Will you marry me?"

Wind Moon POV

Finally! He has finally asked me! I was hoping that one day he would ask me, I can't turn him down. Not my beloved!

Silver Dream POV

Wind Moon placed her hand in mine and I kissed her hand. Slipping on the ring I rose to my feet, she was tearing up. I had to shed a few tears too, she was the love I've been looking for. We hugged for a long time, even as the other Yautja cheer and I even heard some people cheer at the bottom of the cliff.

_Fon'ki: What he said to Tujna was wonderful, I knew that he would make the perfect mate for my sister._

I noticed that Fon'ki walked over to us, he began to give a speech of how I should treat my wife, and how we would raise our child. Wait a minute! Child? Doesn't he mean children? What's going on here!

MEMO: there's always a catch! LOL please leave a review!


	8. The Catch of Tujna

_Silver Dream_

I looked at Fon'ki, Wind Moon knew that I was confused. After the speech we walked back to our little home, Fon'ki and his guards followed. We enter our home and sat down on the bed.

"Silver Dream I know something's wrong what is it?"

I looked at my wife, I had to ask.

"What did Elder Fon'ki mean 'child'? Didn't he mean children? I mean, why one?"

Fon'ki entered our home as his guard waited outside. He knew I wa upset to what he said.

"Silver Dream, you can only have one child in your short life." I looked at Fon'ki then my wife. She looked at the ground and sighed.

"You see love, I ..."

Fon'ki placed a hand on my shoulder I looked back at him. His hand was strong and firm, yet it felt weird.

_Fon'ki: I didn't know how to explain it to him so I just told him how it was._

"She can only have a child every twenty years." I jumped back, I was in complete shock!

"Twenty years! If I want a child I have to wait twenty years, why!?" I was really upset, Wind Moon stroked my head.

"I'm a rare type of Yautja, sort of like your albinos. I can only bear children every twenty years, it's a rare type of genetic deformity."

I couldn't believe it, I had to wait twenty years for my wife to be able to bear us a child. I will defend her and love her for as long as I live, till the end, I will always be with her!

MEMO: be kind leave a review.


	9. The Years Gone By

_Silver Dream_

**Ten years later . . .**

_Fon'ki: Silver Dream has defended this land for years now, he has never looked back till one day he revisited the sea from which he came._

I have defend my home for over ten years, the People of the Sun have been raiding us lately but I always drive them off. My wife is still beautiful, and I have grown to love this land. It's been so long since I came to this land... today I visited Silver Dream and what a sight. The ship was still in tact and... the bones of my brother was still there too.

"I'm sorry brother... I'm sorry everyone."

I've been so far from home but Wind Moon always told me that this is my home now, but... why do I feel so empty? I looked out into the sea, I can see myself when I was younger with my brothers and sisters... playing...

I fell down to my knees and cried but I pulled myself together when Wind Moon came over to me, I didn't expect her to come but she wanted to see where I came from, the sea.

"So your home is out there somewhere."

"Yes, far out there. It was beautiful there."

We both sat down on a boulder and watched the waves of the sea, Wind Moon hugged me and I hugged back. I was becoming stronger everyday and Wind Moon was teaching me their ways of fighting.

"Will you take me there someday?"

I looked at her and smiled, I knew it would be impossible for me to get home but I'll never know.

"Maybe someday, if we do go I'll have to introduce you to my family if their still alive."

I nuzzled Wind Moon's chin and she began to sing, before I knew it I fell asleep in her arms. She lightly stroked my head and watched the waves. Only ten more years till we have our baby, till then I will live as a warrior and hunter.

_Fon'ki: They went to the sea often, Silver Dream would tell Tujna stories about his home and life there. Tujna really wanted to Silver Dream's home._

MEMO: please leave a review!


	10. Outsider Is Born

_Silver Dream_

**Ten years later . . .**

It's been over twenty years since I married Wind Moon and I'm glad to say she's pregnant! I've waited so long for us to have a child, but under certain factors her other brother Jihloks comes by and give her shots of some kind of strange liquid. He's been doing this for months now, when I do see him, his eyes gave me clues that he was doing something harmful to my wife and child, something forbidden. But my wife shows no sign that anything had harmed her... strange, was he harming my child?

**Few months later . . .**

Wind Moon looks like she's going to pop! I rub her belly and talk to it, and sometimes my child would kick. I'm so glad that they both are doing fine! Wind Moon tells me that a few more days our child will be born, I never been so happy! I was going to be a father!

**The day has come . . .**

It had started to storm today, lighting and hard winds. I paced back and forth in the rain, Wind Moon's in labor! Fon'ki finally arrives with three female Yautja and they push pass me and go into our little home.

_Fon'ki: Tujna was in labor for hours, many of us thought that we might have to do a C section but ..._

My wife screamed out in pain and then nothing. I know a bit of about the birthing of a child but there was no wailing, I rushed inside and Fon'ki followed me. I enterd the bed room to Wind Moon holding a baby in her arms, she was smiling. She looked at me and I walked over to her, our child. A perfect little girl, when she looked at me she smiled! But babies can't do that when their born but my child did! Fon'ki patted me on the shoulder and he went outside with the three females. Human and Yautja gathered around our small home, eager to see our child. I went outside with my daughter in my arms, everyone in the crowd cheered even the Yautja. I looked up at the sky, the sky had opened revealing the moon. I saw a shooting star that night and knew from that day forward everything we come to know would change.

MEMO: leave a review!


	11. Growth of a Legend

_Silver Dream_

**A few months later . . .**

I don't understand why, the People of the Sun have been attacking us more and more ever since my child was born. What's their problem anyway? Can't I live in peace with my wife and child? My daughter is very unique in many ways, at six months she could walk and talk! I can't believe it, she talks in short sentences of course but learning very fast. At seven months she could run, my daughter is well... different. When she smiles I noticed that two of her teeth are a clear silver color. But they are oddly familiar. My wife notices too, what's wrong with my daughter?

**A few weeks later after the month seven . . .**

My daughter tells me that she can understand the Serpents, that she sees what they see, feel what they feel, and sense what they sense. Is this a gift to understand the Serpents? My wife and I don't know but one thing is sure enough, my daughter wants to fight a Serpent!

**A few months later... twenty seven months at the most . . .**

My daughter is now two years old, she grew so fast and slow at the same time. Today is the day she's been waiting for, the day she fights her first Serpent. I leaned on Black Dawn as my daughter studied my features, she then felt Black Dawn rubbing her fingers on it. I held one out to her to show her its power.

"One day you will wield Black Dawn. One day you will be a great warrior, greater than your mother and I. When I'm gone Black Dawn is yours, use its strength wisely."

I stroked her on the head making her giggle and smile. She liked it when I do that, I lifted some of her beautiful blonde hair, she had some of her mothers small hairs on her head and she also had her mothers eyes. Teal green, but she had yellow lines going across the green looking like cobwebs. Wind Moon loved it when I played with our daughter, she especially liked it when she giggled.

"Love it's time."

I looked at my wife it was time for my daughter to prove herself, I then looked at my daughter.

"You ready?"

My daughter stood up and took my hand, she wanted to do it.

"Yes."

I picked up our daughter and carried her to the temple, some Yautja were at the temple with the priest Jungle Moss and his twenty three year old son Flint Sky who would soon have a wife. As we approached, Jungle Moss came over and told us that we shouldn't do it. I sat my daughter down and she kicked him so hard in the groin that he collapsed and cried.

_Fon'ki: Outsider showed some what the Oomans called 'her ture colors'. It was funny seeing the priest crying and moaning in pain. I know the feeling, ha ha ha._

My daughter knows how to kick, ha ha ha. I am so proud of her as I bent down to her I gave her a special dagger, made from the Serpents armor. She held the dagger close. I whispered into her ear.

"Don't be afraid."

She nodded and began to climb the steps, when she reached the top she looked back and smiled. I waved to her and she disappeared into the temple. My wife shared her mask with me so we can watch where our daughter was at, she was doing pretty good till a Great Serpent caught up to her.

Wind Moon did something to her mask that we could actually hear what our daughter was saying. But we didn't hear her say anything, we did hear the Great Serpents hiss.

I watched in amusement as out daughter teased the Serpent, she ran down the hall way and he followed her, a bad move I thought. I couldn't believe it, our daughter just climbed up the wall with her bare hands! As the Great Serpent came out of the hallway she dropped onto its back and rode it dodging the tail. She then jumped off and threw the dagger, the dagger gets lodge in its head, the Serpent didn't die.

"Interesting Zia, your armor is thicker than I thought!"

Was that the Serpents name? Must be, it responded by hissing at her more before ripping out the dagger and throwing it aside.

"Silver Dream, you do know what she's fighting right?" I looked at my wife and shrugged.

"A Great Serpent?"

"No, she's fighting a Warrior Serpent. Their skin is very thick and are harder to kill."

I knew that our daughter would do fine.

"Don't worry, she'll do fine I believe in her. For we are with her on her first hunt."

My wife was very worried, this battle will truly show how strong our daughter is. I watched through the mask, she was gone and so was the Warrior Serpent! I panicked, and looked all around. There in the corner of the temple she was trapped by the Warrior Serpent, but she managed to get her dagger back.

"Oh Zia, you forgot something!" the Warrior Serpent hissed at her. "This place is rigged with traps!" when she said that she cut a rope and a trap was sprung, something like a Tapir trap that the hunters used, it swung around and impaled the Warrior Serpent in the chest, I watched as its blood bathed my daughter yet it didn't harm her at all. She walked over to the Warrior Serpent and thrusts the dagger into its neck, cutting the arteries killing it. To my surprise she managed to pull it off the trap and even dragged it outside. She came down the steps and handed the Warrior Serpent to Wind Moon.

"Look mama I killed a Warrior Serpent! Can we eat it?"

I busted up laughing, I have been feeding my family whatever animal I could find but Serpent meat? That was different.

_Fon'ki: Outsider killed a Warrior Serpent and walked outside without a scratch. We were simply amazed but the truth about her will never leave Silver Dream alone._

MEMO: review please!


	12. Truth is Strong Enough to Kill

_Silver Dream_

**A few days later . . .**

Wind Moon and I have taught our daughter how to hunt, fight, endowed her with knowledge, and gave her weapons. She is so smart, strong and quick. That's not right for a two year old, so I confronted Wind Moon the other day. I made her upset...

"Wind Moon what is our daughter? She isn't human or Yautja. It seems she even has some Serpent characteristics! Also what did you brother Jihloks give you when you were pregnant? That strange liquid?"

"Silver Dream, it was medicine to help me while I was pregnant so that our child wouldn't die! He had to inject our child so she would be healthy when she was born."

I knew that was a half-truth.

"Where is Jihloks?"

"I don't know. Probably back home on my planet. Why?"

I just shook my head, I didn't want to get her more upset, so I went outside of our little home and sat on a bench that I made and watched my daughter play with another child. They both held a stick in their hands, to me it looked like swordplay. Wind Moon stood next to the door, she sensed I was very uneasy about our daughter. Our daughter has the mind of a teenager yet the body of a two year old. She sometimes acts like a teen and a child, but why? I watched but soon enough three teenage boys approached them. I knew who they were, their parents hated me and the fact I had a child to one of their 'gods'. They knew I wouldn't attack them but instead of scaring them off, I sat back and left my daughter to handle it. Sure enough one teen landed beside my bench with a broken nose.

"Need help kid?" I snickered.

The boy looked at me and ran off. The other two got their ass' whooped and were hurt good enough to leave us alone, my daughter came over to me dusting off her hands. I noticed that Gysu had been watching the whole time, to me it looks like he studying my daughter.

"They won't be back for a while. Right daddy?"

I picked her up and tickled her, she was me when I was younger. She kissed me and I kissed her back. I love my daughter and my wife, but I will find the truth about what Jihloks gave my wife when she was pregnant.

**A few weeks later. . .**

I just got word that Jihloks was spotted near the beach where I landed at. I ran into the jungle in search of him and sure enough he was there waiting for me. His red cape blew with the breeze of the sea his dreadlocks swayed gently too.

"Silver Dream, what brings you out here?"

I just stared at him, he knew what I wanted to know. I placed one hand on Black Dawn's handle.

"Now now Silver Dream, no need to get aggressive. You want to know what I did to your child, its simple." He turned around what I saw on his mask wasn't good at all.

"I made you child part hard-meat. It's an experiment that I have been itching to use in a very long time, but when you came along it was as if the stars lead you here."

He knew I wasn't listening, I was to busy trying to understand what that mark meant.

"This mark on my mask means Bad Blood. Beware Silver Dream, if your not careful you'll end up like your friends there." he had my attention again, I watched him closely not wanting him to escape or attack me.

"As I said before you are a blessing to me. Ha ha ha, when you married my dear rare sister it was even more perfect, for her genetic deformity helped with my experiment. You see your daughter is part Ooman, Yautja and hard-meat. But it turns out she has the Ooman body, Yautja strength and hard-meat agility. You Oomans would call it a curse but I call it a blessing. It's a break through of science! I did it to her so we could understand the hard-meat, to know what they are thinking. To use your daughter as a weapon against them. Ha ha ha ha ha!!"

I drew Black Dawn and prepared myself, he kept laughing as if he nothing to fear.

"You'll pay for what you've done!"

He held out his hands as if giving himself up but I knew he was going to draw a weapon.

"Sorry to hear that, here I thought we would be good friends. You'll turn into a great trophy someday!"

I was right he did pull out something but it wasn't a weapon but some kind of item that left me blind for a few minutes.

"Coward!"

He was gone and I had no clue where he disappeared to, I returned home to the arms of my wife and child. I held them close and I told them I loved them.

"Did you find him?"

"Yes... he's a... um, he's a Bad Blood now."

_Fon'ki: We marked Jihloks as a Bad Blood before Silver Dream found out that Jihloks was at the sea. Silver Dream sought to kill Jihloks but destiny would not allow it._

MEMO: leave a good and nice review! Gysu is Snake-Eater, he was given the name by Outsider eighteen years later.


	13. Last Moments

_Silver D__ream_

**A few weeks later . . .**

I have patrolled the city ever since Jihloks encounter I knew he would try and harm my family. Sometimes by daughter would come with me, she seems to be restless of late. I asked her what was wrong and she told me that Wind Moon and I were going to leave her soon. I thought it was just some kid telling her that... but..

_Fon'ki: Outsider knew her father wasn't alright, she knew something was coming that would take her parents away from her. Sometime soon..._

It was worse later that night, the moon held high in the sky. Her light bright enough to light up the jungle, I sat outside with my daughter in my arms. I often notice that she would go to the temple, to the place where the Serpents escape from. Was she communicating to them? It's been over two years and a few months since a Serpent escaped, were they afraid of my child?

Wind Moon POV

They both have been restless, I don't know why. I have been giving them vaccinations from diseases, could it be the medicine? I'm not sure any more, but I have noticed that the People of the Sun haven't be around lately. Maybe their gone for good, that would be really nice. The moon tonight is brighter than usual, a sign that the day will be hot. My beloved and child have fallen asleep, so cute.

**In the semi-conscious realm . . . also known as a dream . . .**

I was dreaming, I knew I was but it was surreal and haunting.

I walked through the jungle with Wind Moon and my daughter, we were heading to the sea. But we were attacked, my child was killed and Wind Moon. I couldn't do anything but watch in horror.

**Present . . . waking up . . .**

I woke with a start, my daughter still slept in my arms, my wife sat next to me stroking my head. I hugged them both, not of affection but of fear.

"It was only a dream love, go to sleep. I'll keep watch tonight."

She gave me one of her Yautja kisses, I leaned against her and she began to sing. Her songs always calm me and even help me sleep, but what did my dream mean? Will we die tomorrow?

**Next day . . .**

Today is hotter than normal, and it's like days like this I take my family to the beach. My daughter is like a fish, she's really good swimmer but my love prefers to not to swim but wade around in the water. My wife loved picking up shells that wash into the shallows, I noticed that my daughter stopped swimming and looked out into the sea.

"Um, daddy what is that?"

I looked out into the sea, something that looked like ship boards with something on it. I swam out to see and it was some kind of chest, I pushed it to shore and looked at the chest. It was locked, I took Black Dawn and broke the lock. My daughter opened it and inside was...

"Oh holy..." I recognized the items, the items belonged to my brother. "This... this.."

My daughter grabbed a book and tried to read the title.

"'The . . . Unspoken . . . Mind...? what is this?" Wind Moon took it and looked at it, it was written in my brother's hand writing. I picked up a wooden lion and a mirror. I dropped to my knees and shed a few tears, trying to hold them back till I heard my wife read part of my brother's journal.

"'Aron and I have been at it for days, I was right and he was wrong. I knew that the sea monster wasn't real, but he insisted that it was...'"

"Enough please..."

My daughter pulled out a short sword, on it my brother's name was engraved.

"Mathis. Who is Mathis?"

"He was my brother..."

**A few hours later...**

We left the chest in a cave near the beach, leaving our names on the wall to tell those who see the chest would know who found it. I know that none will open the chest, I made a new lock on it using a stone jammed into the loop hole. As we walked into the jungle, we stopped to rest my daughter had to pee anyway, she went behind a tree. I stood watch and looked through the jungle, Wind Moon kept watched too had to make sure no jaguar or cougar was around to snatch our child. A twig snapped, I drew Black Dawn and turn to face the sound and found an arrow in my chest. Wind Moon looked at me, another arrow and another hit me in the chest. I looked at my chest, I began to stagger. Wind Moon roared in anger, she found our attackers and fought back, I wasn't worried about this attack I was worried about my daughter. I don't know how they did it but they got Wind Moon to fall. Out of the jungle thirty People of the Sun appeared with four Yautjas... Bab Blood and the leader was none other than...

"Jihloks..." I said with what might I had left, I could no longer hold Black Dawn in my hands it fell to the ground and it even scared the People of the Sun.

"I warn you did I not?" he began to laugh, I was slowly dying. He walked over to me and his wrist blades extended, he pressed them against my throat. I stood there, I could hear the howls of death... it was like my dream... death had come... and I was warned... but my daughter. Where was she? I prayed that she was safe.

"Time to die Silver Dream."

I looked out at them all, I showed no fear nor regret. I lived my life in happiness, death stood among them singing its lullaby. He slowly slit my throat, my blood slid down my throat like water of the springs. I looked up at the sky enjoying it all, I slowly closed my eyes and lowered my head. My body sanked to my knees and I sat there blood dripping from my throat...

"Find the girl." Jihloks ordered.

Wind Moon POV

I watched in horror as my beloved was killed slowly, I was dying too. Poison... arrows... I watch them look around for our daughter but couldn't find her so they left. With the might I had left, I crawled to him and held him in my arms, I leaned against the tree...

"I guess I will see your home, sooner than expected... my beloved."

I kissed him and I too slowly faded away...

**Back to the jungle...**

Our daughter came back from around the tree, and looked at us.

"Mama? Daddy? I guess it's time for me to grow up, don't worry I'll keep a part of you with me. I know that when I dream I'll always see you soar above the sky, in my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life and everywhere I am there you'll be. Now rest we'll see each other again."

She kissed us both, taking my feather earrings, Wind Moon's favorite sea shell and Black Dawn. Our daughter swore to us that our deaths are not be in vain, she promised that she will be the best hunter and warrior there is to know.

_Fon'ki: When they didn't come back we went in search of them. Outsider sat there in front of them holding Black Dawn, she drew the blades and held them close ready to attack us. I calmed her down and... Tujna and Silver Dream... both slain. We took them and gave them a proper burial, but Outsider insisted that they be buried near the sea, where her father made his promise to Tujna. I never seen such a sight, after the burial the sunset was very different. Falling stars streaked across the sky next to the setting sun, Outsider said to me that his promise was fulfilled . . .I placed my hand on her shoulder and thus the legend of Silver Dream and Outsider came to be . . ._

**Epilogue:**

Our daughter grew in strength and beauty. One day she went on a hunt, only twelve years old she made herself a well known hunter, during so she discovered a small child in the jungle left there to die. She took him in and with honors, she named him Mathis after my brother. We watched our child grow, till the day she entered the temple, we never left her. For we are right there for her every moment, we were in her dreams. We love you... Outsider.

MEMO: Sad I know but please leave a review. This is the last chapter thank you for reading.


End file.
